Roxas Has To Go His Own Way
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Roxas leaves Axel to go find Sora but axel dosent let him go with out arguing Song fic AkuRoku


**Got To Go My Own Way**

**Song-Got To Go My Own Way by High School Musical 2**

_**lyrics**_

_**Gabriella:  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged**_

Axel looked at Roxas. "You asked me here to talk to me... Yet, your just sitting there looking at me... Whats wrong?" Axel looked worried.  
Roxas looked at Axel. "W-well I...Um... I have to tell you something thats been on my mind for a while... There's just something about us that doesn't seem right anymore my life just keeps getting in the way and... No matter what we do to fix things... It always gets rearranged..."  
Axel was staring at Roxas like he was from some other planet then this one. "..." Axel opened his mouth and closed it again.

_**Gabriella:  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay.**_

Roxas looked down, ashamed of himself. "Its hard for me to tell you all this... But I've got to do what's best for me now Axel... You'll be fine without me..."  
Axel was crying now. "No...No I won't... I just won't..."

_**Gabriella:  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray.  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be okay.  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way**_

Roxas backed away. "Yes, Axel you will be... I have to move on... I hope you'll understand that I don't belong here... We'll find our place someday... But for now I got to go my own way... I have to find myself."  
Roxas felt that no matter what they did that he would always get his hopes up then they would get dashed and he would watch them fall every time right in front of his eyes.  
"Axel, I'm not happy I'm tired of watching everything turn to gray and slowly fade... I'm just leaving today in a few hours because I have to do whats best for me you will be okay even though you don't think you will be but you will... Maybe next time we'll find our place... We'll find our way.." Roxas started to walk away.

_**Troy:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?**_

_**Gabriella  
What about trust?**_

Axel grabbed Roxas's arm. "What about us? About everything we've been through?"  
Roxas yanked his arm out of Axel's grip. "What about trust Axel? We never had that..."

_**Troy:  
you know I never wanted to hurt you**_

_**Gabriella  
and what about me?**_

Axel fell to his knees. "You know I never meant to hurt you Roxas! I never tried to... And... I never meant to..."  
Roxas looked at Axel. "What about me? I need to find myself..."

_**Troy:  
What am I supposed to do?**_

_**Gabriella  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you**_

_**Troy  
I'll miss you**_

_**Gabriella  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am**_

Axel looked up. "What am I suppose to do without you Roxas?"  
Roxas shrugged. "I gotta to leave Axel... But I will miss you." Tears threated to fall from Roxas's eyes.  
"I'll miss you Roxas! Please don't go... Please... Don't go." Axel looked up at Roxas with pleading eyes.  
"But I have to move on and be who I am meant to be..."

_**Troy:  
Why do you have to go?**_

_**Gabriella:  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand**_

_**Troy:  
I'm trying to understand**_

_**Gabriella:  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now**_

"Why do you have to go...?"  
"I have to find Sora... Axel you know how much this means to me... So please stop asking me to go... I hope you'll understand..." Roxas was wiping at his eyes to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.  
Axel looked at Roxas then at the ground. "I'm trying to understand... But I can't..."  
"We might find our place someday Axel but for now I have to go..." Roxas started crying.

_**Troy:  
I want you to stay**_

_**Gabriella:  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
**_--  
_**Troy:  
What about us?**_

_**Gabriella:  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand**_

_**Troy:  
I'm trying to understand**_

_**Gabriella:  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way**_

Axel stood up and grabbed Roxas by his shoulders. "I want you to stay Roxas... I'm trying to understand but I can't... What about us? We can fix everything now and find our place now if you'll just let us..."  
Roxas staggered to get out of Axel's reach. "I got to go on my own I have to find Sora... I just don't belong here anymore. Axel understand that please... We'll find are way in the end I promises I'll come back one day but for now I have to go on my own..." Roxas walked away leaving Axel behind crying and on his knees.  
Axel was crying so hard he was shaking. "Please don't go Roxas!!" Axel reached his arm out hoping that Roxas would turn around.

In the end Roxas did find Sora and he merged with him but he still didn't feel complete.  
And for Axel he committed suicide. Because the thought horrid thought of living without Roxas was to much to bare for him.


End file.
